Rose Scented Love
by Alexiel Reborn
Summary: Rose scents, mishaps with showers, and growing feelings seem to plague Hiei as he takes shelter in Kurama's house one rainy night. Could this be the night that their true feelings are revealed or will the moment pass away? Yaoi, HieixKurama.
1. Discovery

Warning: rated for language, and a yaoi lemon.  
  
.........................................................................................................  
  
Chapter One: Discovery  
  
.........................................................................................................  
  
Kurama sighed as he sat at his small desk in his room trying his hardest to get his homework done and over with. Sure it was a Friday night and he even had an extra day off on Monday, but he still wanted to get it done so that he wouldn't have to worry about it. He was going to be alone for the entire time because his mother was away on a trip.  
  
He tapped his pencil on his desk, agitated and restless, before standing up and walking down the stairs. He made his way into the kitchen, opening the refrigerator and taking out a soda. Snapping it open with a quick flick, he slid out his pink tongue and licked the fizz from its rim before taking a long gulp.  
  
From outside he could hear the wind pick up and heavy rain begin to fall. He walked over to a nearby window, the soda still clamped tightly in one of his soft hands. It was already dark outside and he looked over the clock to see that it read 8:00pm. His thoughts turned to his little red-eyed youkai friend. Hiei was out there in this storm, probably wet and freezing.  
  
Worry rose within Kurama. Was he alright? What if he couldn't find a warm enough place to spend the night? Just the thought of a shivering soaked Hiei out there in the dark of the night sent pangs radiating painfully through his heart.  
  
He quickly grabbed his jacket from the coat rack and ran to the door, stuffing on his shoes as fast as he could manage. He swung open the door only to see that there was already someone standing in front of it. He blinked and gazed into fire-red eyes.  
  
"Hiei?" he asked, surprised to see him there.  
  
Hiei lifted his chin slightly and scowled, embarrassed to be caught outside the kitsune's house. "Hn..."  
  
Kurama smiled in relief. Hiei was ok. "So I guess you got cold?" he said, teasingly.  
  
"No." Hiei lied and turned around to walk back into the rain, but he felt a strong hand grip his arm.  
  
"As long as you're here why don't you come in and get dry." Kurama said, as he gently pulled Hiei into the house. Hiei scowled some more, but followed after the red-head because he 'was' actually freezing to death, although he'd never say he was.  
  
Kurama led him up to his room and grabbed a towel out of the bathroom on his way. He eyed Hiei as water droplets rolled luxuriously off his pale skin and onto the bedroom carpet. A tingle swept through Kurama's body making him shiver. He shook it off with a frown and handed the towel to Hiei.  
  
"If you want you can borrow some of my clothes. Yours have to be soaking." Kurama said. Hiei didn't answer so he took it for a 'yes'.  
  
He dug through his closet till he found some suitable clothing for him, something he would actually agree to put on his body. The only thing he managed to find was an old pair of faded sweat pants and a loose white t- shirt.  
  
Hiei raised an eyebrow at him when he was handed the clothes. Reluctantly he took them and he was surprised when Kurama pushed him into the bathroom.  
  
"Take a shower. It will get you warm." Kurama said, as he turned and left to give the youkai some privacy.  
  
Hiei grumbled and shut the door behind him. He set his stuff down on the counter top near the sink and turned to face the shower. An odd expression covered his face as he surveyed it. He didn't know how to use a shower.  
  
"Fucking piece of ningen shit!" he grumbled under his breath as he carefully stripped out of his wet clothes. He could figure it out by himself. He wasn't helpless after all.  
  
Once he had completely stripped off his soaking clothes, he dumped them unceremoniously onto the floor in pile of black cloth. He approached the shower to see a big silver 'switch' or whatever the hell he was supposed to call it. Gingerly he pulled on it and jumped when a spray of cold water splashed down onto his body. He turned the switch more hoping that it would get warmer.  
  
To his delight it began to get warmer, but soon it got too warm. He screeched as the water started turning burning hot, and he fumbled to turn it off only to slip on the slick tiled floor and fall outside of the shower entirely.  
  
Kurama who had been waiting nearby outside for him to finish, heard his shrieks and stumbled into the bathroom to see what was wrong. He was surprised to see a very 'naked' Hiei cussing profusely at the shower while slashing at it mercilessly with his sword.  
  
Kurama burst out into laughter at the youkai who was so clueless as to how to use a shower. Hiei froze when he heard the kitsune's laughter from behind him. He turned around to see Kurama on the floor laughing his head off.  
  
Hiei dropped his sword and blushed heavily, swearing some more and trying his hardest to cover his embarrassment with his cold exterior.  
  
"Having trouble Hiei?" Kurama barely managed to ask through his fits of laughter.  
  
Hiei flushed even redder and crossed his arms over his bare chest angrily. How dare that kitsune mock him so!  
  
"Fuck off, Kurama!" he said, maliciously.  
  
Kurama's laughter stopped abruptly as he eyes trailed away from Hiei's flushed face down his small muscular chest, down past his flat pale stomach and toned thighs to his......  
  
"Kurama?" Hiei said questioningly, feeling uncomfortable all the sudden with Kurama's eyes on his body.  
  
Kurama blushed slightly and looked back up at Hiei's face. "Yes?" he said, all the sudden feeling very hot.  
  
"Leave so I can dress." He said shortly, turning away from Kurama and fumbling for a towel to cover himself with.  
  
Kurama quickly recovered and walked out of the bathroom, shutting the door firmly behind him. He leaned against the wall of the hallway and closed his eyes for a second, trying to cool off his burning flesh for a moment. What was causing this sudden wave of warmth that tingled through his body in such a pleasing way?  
  
The door creaked open and Hiei walked out clad in the clothes he'd been lent. They were way too big for him for the legs of the pants were dragging onto the ground, hindering his walking. The sleeves of the t-shirt came all the way down to his elbows and the body of it all the way down to his knees.  
  
Kurama opened his eyes to see the sorry sight that was Hiei and he couldn't help but grin. Hiei's face was the vision of hate and anger. "What are you grinning for?!" he demanded as he half walked, half-tripped his way over to where Kurama was standing.  
  
"Oh nothing." Kurama said, raising one hand to cover his mouth as he snickered. Hiei wasn't fooled.  
  
"How about you go lie down in my room for a while and I'll get us both something to eat?" Kurama said after a few minutes of tensed silence.  
  
"Hn..." was the only response he got out of the angered Hiei and he rushed off down the stairs before he angered the fire demon anymore.  
  
Once downstairs and alone, Kurama was able to analyze his feelings a lot better. He bit his lip when a thought came to him. 'Maybe I'm......in love with him?' he thought to himself, gripping tightly onto the wall for support. His weakness then turned to mischief as he thought of something else. A grin came to his face. Maybe he would act on this little 'love'.  
  
Hiei stumbled his way down the hall and back into Kurama's room with a minimum amount of mishap. He plopped gracelessly onto the bed and sunk deep into the soft quilt. Without thinking Hiei pressed his face deeper into the folds of the blanket, breathing in the pleasant rose scent of Kurama. He blushed when he realized what he was doing and quickly pulled away, standing up once again.  
  
Hiei heard soft footsteps approach the room and he turned to see Kurama standing in the door way with a smile on his face.  
  
"I put some soup in the microwave for both of us. It'll be done in a few minutes." Kurama said, as he walked over to the bed and sat down on it.  
  
Kurama patted the seat next to him, but Hiei only glared and stood firmly in his spot. Kurama shrugged flippantly and laughed light-heartedly.  
  
"What's the matter Hiei? Don't you like to be comfortable?" Kurama said, his green eyes blazing with some unrecognizable emotion.  
  
Hiei coughed slightly in surprised, but stood his ground.  
  
"Come on, come sit by me..." Kurama said......seductively.  
  
Hiei blinked. 'What the fuck?' was all he could think. Had Kurama just said that?! He felt himself blush for the second time that night.  
  
Kurama grinned at his confused friend as he stood up and gathered the tiny youkai into his arms. Hiei flayed around wildly, caught up in his oversized clothes.  
  
"What the hell are you doing, Kurama!" he screeched, trying to struggle out of his strong arms, but to no avail.  
  
Kurama grinned down at him slyly, before lowering his face so that his lips pressed onto Hiei's in a feverish kiss.........  
  
~Author's Note: I'm going to leave it there now! I'll be working as fast as I can type for the next chapter, so if you want to read it, leave a review so I know! (hehe, I love being evil) 


	2. Aishiteru

[I thank my reviewers very much because I've never written a story quite like this before and I was wondering if it was a total failure!]  
  
....................................................................  
  
Chapter Two: Aishiteru  
  
....................................................................  
  
~Kurama grinned down at him slyly, before lowering his face so that his lips pressed onto Hiei's in a feverish kiss...~  
  
Hiei's eyes widened as he felt Kurama's hot lips on his, pressing against him. Kurama broke the kiss softly and pulled away to see a limp, stunned Hiei in his arms. He grinned and nuzzled the youkai against him.  
  
"Aishiteru..." Kurama whispered softly into his ear before he nibbled delicately on the lobe.  
  
Hiei shuddered under the intimate touch and looked up at Kurama with a soft wonder in his eyes. Kurama took this as a sign that he felt the same way.  
  
"Baka..." was the only thing Hiei managed to say.  
  
Hiei's mind spun crazily as Kurama carried the little youkai over to the bed and gently laid him down on it. What was happening here? He shivered as Kurama ran his fingers through his fluffy black hair and he decided that he liked it.  
  
Kurama lowered his face to Hiei's and kissed him again, this time more passionately. Hiei responded by wrapping one of his arms around Kurama's back and pulling him in to deepen the kiss. Kurama slid his tongue in between Hiei's lips and exploring the cavern of his mouth. Hiei's tongue fought back viciously as he pushed Kurama's back into his own mouth and began to explore there after biting Kurama's lip and growling softly.  
  
Kurama's mind was over taken with desire as he broke the kiss and trailed his warm pink tongue down Hiei's neck and planted a heated kiss at the base of it. Hiei moaned out and gripped onto Kurama's shirt, trying to slide it off his skin.  
  
Kurama purred and drew Hiei's hands away. He wanted to do this 'his' way. Hiei frowned at the gentle rejection, but didn't have much time to think before Kurama had placed another intense kiss on his lips. Kurama's gentle hands carefully removed Hiei's shirt, revealing his muscular chest. Kurama ran his lips down it, biting and sucking gently, causing the youkai beneath him to spasm with pleasure. He tasted so exotic and wonderful that Kurama never wanted to stop.  
  
Kurama softly pulled away. "We don't have to go any further." He said, though his voice was overflowing with passion, love, and lust.  
  
Hiei took a fistful of the kitsune's fire red hair in his hand and pulled him back with a feral growl. Kurama took this as a sign to continue. He gently caressed his hands down Hiei's chest and down his ribs where he planted lustful kisses.  
  
Hiei had just managed to remove Kurama's shirt when there was a sharp ring of the telephone. Kurama jumped, startled, and fell with a plop off the bed.  
  
"I gotta get that." Kurama said reluctantly, standing up and walking out of the room, still in a daze of passion.  
  
Hiei stared after him, his eyes blazing and his breath coming in pants. He scowled and swore at the damn telephone. Just when it was getting good. He took a moment to realize exactly just what had been happening and he blushed. Then he decided that he didn't give a care. Why did it matter if Kurama was a guy? Hiei hadn't felt so aroused over any other girl he met. That settled it. He didn't care if he was 'gay'. He was going to get what he wanted and he was going to get it tonight.  
  
O.o  
  
Kurama ran and picked up the phone wondering who would be calling at this time.  
  
"Hello?" he asked, impatiently and still somewhat breathless.  
  
To his surprise he heard his mother's voice answer. "Shuichi, you sound breathless? Are you alright?"  
  
Kurama froze and his face flushed red. He was extremely glad that she couldn't see him right now. "No...umm...I was just running around...staying in shape...you know..." he said lamely. He reprimanded himself for the pathetic excuse.  
  
"You're always worrying about how you look! Anyway, I just called to see if you were all right..."  
  
Kurama stopped listening when he felt two small hands on his hips. He turned to see Hiei standing beside him, grinning menacingly. Kurama shook his head warningly, but Hiei ignored him.  
  
"Yes, mother. I'm all rii—ght." He said, groaning out as Hiei slid his hands over Kurama's lower stomach, and hips.  
  
"What happened?" Hiei could hear Kurama's mother's voice say anxiously over the phone and he smirked.  
  
Kurama slapped lightly at Hiei's hands, before mumbling a feeble excuse. "Just hit my shin...is all..."  
  
"Oh. Be careful dear...I've been meaning to ask you..."  
  
Hiei didn't stop as Kurama requested. Instead he began to fool with the waist band of his pants, bringing his tongue to swipe across Kurama's bare stomach, and into his navel.  
  
Kurama was getting heated again and it was hard to disguise that in his voice as he talked to his mother.  
  
"Ah...I gotta go...how about I call you tomorrow morning?" he managed to gasp out as Hiei continued his ministrations.  
  
With relief he hung up the phone and turned to the youkai, revenge in his eyes. "You'll pay for that Hiei..." he growled warningly, his eyes flashing as he scooped him up in his arms.  
  
He slowly carried him up to his room again and set him back down on the bed. Holding back Hiei's wrist tightly against the blankets, he grinned like the fox that he was. Carefully he slipped one pale hand down Hiei's sweaty, but soft back down to his butt, pulling off his pants in the process.  
  
Hiei was already hard and waiting for him. "No fair" he growled, trying to free his hands from Kurama's strong grip. "It's what you get for being bad," Kurama said mischievously.  
  
Kurama forgot one thing though. He hadn't restrained Hiei's legs. With one swift movement he wrapped his legs around the kitsune and pulled him down on top of himself, causing Kurama's grip on his hands to loosen. Instantly the situation had changed and now Hiei had Kurama pinned below him on the bed. Hiei's arousal brushed against his bare skin and he moaned out loudly.  
  
"Now it's my turn to show you how it's done, kitsune." Hiei said as showed Kurama just what he meant.  
  
O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o O.o  
  
[and don't you dare think it's over because there's plenty more to come! *evil grin*] 


End file.
